


Hands On Me

by miraitrunx



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraitrunx/pseuds/miraitrunx
Summary: After the Mysterious Youth destroys Freeza, he and Goku's friends await his arrival. When the young stranger finally meets Goku, he asks to talk to him in private, and things heat up very quickly. Yaoi. M/M Sex. Rated 16 and up for sexual content.





	Hands On Me

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, the story and characters._

_**One-Shot** _

The clouds loomed above in the sky, slowly and steadily as everyone waited for Goku's arrival. Bulma, Gohan, Krillin, mysterious youth, Vegeta, and the majority of Kami Tower's assemblage of the Z-Fighters awaited with well-masked anxiousness.

The air was quite comfortable and wasn't too cool or hot. Most of the guys were in battle uniforms with the exception of Vegeta who donned a cherry pink shirt and sunflower yellow slackers. He looked really cute even though he also wore an expression of pure annoyance.

Gohan was talking with Piccolo discussing something. And Bulma and Krillin were gossiping away about Prince Vegeta, with Yamcha soon joining into the conversation.

"This guy makes me so nervous, looks like he could snap at any time." He expressed.

"Don't worry, he won't. He's actually quite sensible for the most part. Just don't piss him off like you did before when you laughed at his outfit." Bulma said as she began to smile. She was quite a catch today, her voluptuous turquoise hair was done up in a huge, puffy afro. Held up by a blue headband.

Yamcha began to snicker again, everytime he looks at the outfit he finds it even funnier. He looks like he came straight out of Women's fashion magazine. It was too hilarious!

Vegeta spat on the ground and lifted his leg up to rest his forearm. Yamcha saw this and looked in between his legs to see quite a nice bulge constricted by the fluroescent lemon colored pants. He slightly blushed then looked back at Bulma and pretended to smile.

Over to the left, is the new face that everyone had just met. A purple-haired young man with an undoubtedly cute face. He looked really calm and relaxed for the most part, with his hands supporting his lifted knee. He is very mysterious and attractive, but no one knows where he came from or what he came here to do exactly.

One thing that everyone had in common was that they were expecting Goku's return. With surprising news from this guy who knows where he will land and around what time. Much to everyone's confusion because they had never met him before and most of them knew Goku for a long time or his entire life. Especially Bulma, who has known Goku since he was just a small child.

Yamcha grew irritated and impatient with waiting, even more so because everyone was quiet and all you could hear was the slightly whistling wind sweeping through the large rocks surrounding them. "I really hope this guy is right about Goku coming here! This could be some kind of ridiculous joke." Yamcha sneered

"Oh just chill out, Yamcha! I'm sure he knows what he is talking about! I don't think he would've gone through all this trouble just to lead us out here and make us wait for hours. Goku-san will come! Just wait." Bulma snapped. She has limited patience with Yamcha's complaining. She definitely has grown less attracted towards him after years of seeing how childish and idiotic he can be.

Yamcha scoffed. "I hope you're right." And just then he lifted his head up and looked at the sky. He felt an approaching presence. And his whole body washed over with anticipation.

The mysterious teenager got up from the rock and said with a calm warmth, "Hey guys, Goku-san is very close now, he will be arriving any minute."

Bulma and Krillin got up from their seats on the rock and exclaimed in excitement. Yamcha looked totally amazed, because he knew it was true. Goku really was on his way.

Gohan looked frozen in shock as Piccolo also looked completely surprised.

Short moments passed and everyone began to feel Goku's unmistakable presence. They all shout out in joy as they started to see the ship descend from the shining blue sky.

"Let's go!" Gohan shouted as he began to run in the direction that ship was heading towards. He led the way as they all started to go after Goku's ship. Bulma struggled to keep up with all of these extremely agile guys.

As they ran, the spherical spaceship rapidly descended the Earth, and almost immediately collided with the ground with an enormous noise and impact, creating a big and circular crater upon its landing.

They all finally caught up with the scene, and everyone began to line up around the great crater that was filled with smoke. Once it cleared, and everyone's eyes were wide as they heard the hatch on the ship activate and open completely. Goku's hand showed itself and fully making an appearance, he emerged.

"What's up guys!?" He said.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled to his father in happiness.

"How did everyone know I was coming!?" Goku asked as he approached his friends.

"This young man told us you were coming and he led us to where you were going to land!" Bulma said.

"No way! I've never met him before in my life. How could he know that?" Goku asked as he looked at the young mystery man more closely. He noticed that he was very young and looked familiar, but also that he was very handsome.

"That's what we're all wondering, who is this guy?" Yamcha wondered.

"He knows everything about you Daddy! And he's super strong like you!" Gohan said enthusiastically.

"Incredible! So... Where is Freeza-dono? I hurried here so I could confront him before he could have his way with the planet." Goku asked.

"This guy also transformed into a Super Saiyan and defeated Freeza-dono and his father Cold-ou effortlessly." Piccolo said.

"No kidding, a Super Saiyan!?" Goku-san exclaimed, looking once more at this now highly esteemed young guy who is smiling shyly. "You're amazing!"

Vegeta growled, making sure everyone heard him. "That's hard to believe! I know you and I are the only Saiyans left in existence, other than your son who only has half of Saiyan blood."

"But if you all saw him go Super Saiyan, then that doesn't mean he is lying!" Goku said.

"Maybe, but you shouldn't believe everything just like that! You should find out more about him, Goku-san." Bulma said.

Vegeta sneered once more. And the purple-haired young man stepped forward towards Goku. "So now that you're here, I figured I should explain some things to you. In private." The mystery man said with a gentle smile.

"Oh yeah, of course!" Goku said.

The young guy nodded, "Follow me." He began to fly away with Goku shortly following after him.

"Hey wait!" Yamcha said with irritation. But him and everyone else just watched them fly far away in the distance.

The mystery man and Goku flew to a more than private distance away from everyone. They both landed and exchanged friendly smiles.

"Thank you for beating Freeza-dono, man. Your strength must be astounding! I'm impressed!" Goku said.

"Oh no, don't thank me! It was the least I could do to make your arrival easier for you." The man said sweetly. "My name is Trunks, nice to meet you." He said.

"Trunks-kun huh? Nice to meet you. So how do you know me? I'm very curious." Goku asked.

"I will fill you in with details later. But first I'd like to see how strong you are now. I've been dying to see your strength in person." Trunks requested.

"Alright, no problem!" Goku answered confidently. He began to spread his legs and positioned his body to raise his strength and energy level, and almost instantly a bright golden aura surrounded him and made his body and hair glow.

Trunks looked in awe, he had the same exact appearance as himself when he becomes a Super Saiyan. "That's amazing! Your strength has multiplied infinitely! Now let me show you my transformation as well!"

Trunks quickly powered up his own energy, enveloping himself in the same exact glowing golden aura. His lavender hair crossfaded into a pure golden color, making his locks thicker and spikier. They were now standing face to face with nearly the exact same amount of power.

"Woah, you really can become a Super Saiyan! That's amazing Trunks-kun!" Goku said, amazed.

"Yes! Now Goku-san! You look very hot in that outfit, you should remove it. I really want you to be in a comfortable state if we are going to test our powers together."

"Yeah, I should! It is a weighted uniform that I got from a planet I crash landed on. I have been wearing it for quite some time now." Goku explained as he began to disassemble the sophisticated outfit. He first took off the heavy top and tossed it to the ground.

"Awesome, I'll take my jacket off as well!" Trunks said doing so.

Goku eyed the young man with growing excitement, seeing as he was very strong and pretty serious about sparring with him. This made Goku's blood heat with excitement. The young man was soon in a battle ready stance. "Are you ready?" The young boy asked.

"When you are!" Goku said, waiting on Trunks to make the first move.

Trunks threw a very fast punch but instantly the older Super Saiyan was gone and was now behind him.

"What!? How?" Trunks cried out suddenly.

Goku laughed, "It's instant transmission! I can move at inhuman speeds when I focus on a particular spot." He explained.

"Unbelievable! That's a miraculous movement." He complimented, and gracefully resuming his attack by swinging his leg across but Goku once again dodged the kick by vanishing and appearing once again in front of him.

Trunks smiled at how much ability he possesses. "I can't win! You're already a million times faster than me. You will need to teach me that move one day."

Goku laughed, "Don't tell me you're already finished with me!"

"Of course not, I am just getting started!" Trunks declared, and he focused his strength and heightened his senses in order to detect Goku's movements. He threw fast punches at him. And with no surprise, he was blocking them all with a single hand.

As Trunks continued to barrel his punches, he then lifted his knee for an assault in Goku's gut, with Goku-san's hand seizing his forceful attack. "Not bad, you almost got me!" He said calmly.

After several attacks from Trunks, a final blow was blocked by a complete arm shield. Goku is untouchable even though Trunks for sure is nearly as strong as his opponent. He is just naturally an incredible fighter with skills his friends have a long way to go before achieving.

"I am astounded Goku-san, you're everything I thought you would be and more." Trunks said, finally calming down, relaxing so the Super Saiyan form would drop.

Goku remained smiling with confidence and dropped his power level as well, with his hair returning back to its pure black color.

"I really wanted to meet you, you're really important to me." Trunks confessed with a hushed tone. This surprised Goku, who finally let his smile fall and is looking on with confusion. Why was this young boy so eager to meet him, he had so many questions.

Trunks leaned forward, and in no time embraced Goku completely. He wrapped his lean arms around him and gave him a tender hug. Goku was nearly shocked solid, but his arms were so warm and inviting that he casually returned the affectionate gesture by wrapping his arms around him as well.

Goku thought that he seemed very kind, and handsome, but he still has no idea who he was and why he now carries so much affection towards him. But being as curious and open minded as he is, didn't try to turn him away. "You're really warm Trunks-kun." He said softly as he began to rub his back tenderly.

"I can say the same for you Goku-san, your arms are big and cozy." The young boy told him, caressing Goku's smooth and muscular back. He breathed heavily and gave his neck a kiss, and that soft kiss led to more kisses over his shoulders and his chest. Trunks was now kissing his big and muscular pecs, proceeding to lick them lightly. Eventually taking one of his perky nipples between his lips and sucked gently.

He licked the bud of the nipple with his hot, wet tongue and gave it lots of attention. Goku was blushing and breathing heavily, doing nothing to stop what Trunks was doing, simply because it was making his body feel really good. "That feels... So nice." Goku said in a deep, breathy voice.

Trunks was hard at work at pleasuring the older Saiyan's chest and played with the opposite nipple with his fingers, stroking it and squeezing it, then kneading his soft and large pec muscles. His hands roamed his upper body as Goku closed his eyes simply enjoying the sensation Trunks' mouth and hands were giving him.

Trunks then worked on the other nipple, squeezing it and then taking it in his mouth. He grazed it softly over his teeth while licking the nipple soaking it in his saliva only to lick all of it up and repeat the motions. The intense mouthwork that Trunks was doing finally forced out a breathy moan from his opponent. This made him smile sweetly as his tongue fell further down Goku's torso.

The handsome young man was finally on his knees before the older man. "Let's see how strong you are down here as well." He said with a playful wink. Goku was now looking down at him with his mouth agape and eyes glued to him.

"Uh Trunks-kun,what are you?-" He tried to question him, but his dark red gi's were flung down to his ankles. And his huge, erect dick swung up and hit Trunks-kun under his chin which surprised the younger boy greatly. He gasped in shock.

"Wow! It's huge Goku-san!" Trunks exclaimed loudly. The large penis swung around wildly before he caught it in his somewhat small hand. It felt incredibly warm in his palm, and as he slowly stroked it, he looked up at his superior's expression which was complete surprise.

"Trunks-kun, please don't touch that! It feels... " He tried to object, but his cock in Trunks' hand made him feel dizzy with pleasure. The lavender-haired boy stroked his cock steadily in his soft fist and rubbed the head against his face. Goku-san shuddered at the sensation of his penis caressing the younger man's soft and silky skin.

"Your cock is amazing, Goku-san! I want to know how it tastes!" Trunks said. He wrapped his soft, pink lips around the large head before pushing his head against it, making more length travel inside his mouth. He wanted more of his dick going in his mouth so he coated it with saliva and it made the dick more slippery so that it went faster in and out of his hot, soaked mouth.

"Oh fuck, your mouth is completely swallowing me... " Goku said writhing in pleasure.

"Mmh!" Trunks moaned happily. He looked up at the older man through half-closed eyes, delighting in seeing him struggle so much with how good he is making him feel. In between long and deep sucks, he would ask him how it felt and if he liked it, and Goku nearly failed to answer each time.

Trunks gained even more length with Goku's incredibly long and thick cock, as he forced it deeper down in his mouth. It was now penetrating the beginning of his throat. And it made Trunks gag around it slightly, but that stimulation was so exhilarating, he only wanted more.

Goku was becoming weak with pleasure, he began to collapse onto the ground. Trunks still hovered over him and started pulling the gi's completely off his ankles. "I need more, Goku. I want more of you." He said in a warm, husky tone, but it still had such a youthful and innocent melody that appealed to Goku's senses so much.

"You're really good, Trunks-kun. Your mouth feels like Heaven." He said with an assuring smile. This must've made the younger boy so happy because he gasped excitedly and quickly put the stiff dick back in his mouth.

He sucked faster and deeper, and the more his throat opened, he shoved his cock further down. He was nearly swallowing Goku's dick whole. He forced himself to choke on it and more saliva would come pooling down, and he wasted no time to lick it up off his big balls and simultaneously pumping his juices with his hand and mouth.

"Ah fuck, I love your dick so much." Trunks said breathlessly. He took an opportunity to quickly take off his black tank top and jeans. He casted them aside and crawled on top of the older man and faced his body on the opposite end. This way his cute and erect penis was presented to the older Saiyan. "Please suck me too okay?" He requested.

Goku was already stroking the boy's smooth small cock gently, preparing to put it in his mouth in order to return the favor. "I love your penis, Trunks-kun." He complimented.

As if Trunks wasn't already overheated enough, he blushed thickly and stroked Goku's thick length more lovingly. "Oh fuck." He moaned, as his penis slid into Goku's slick and hot mouth.

Trunks gently thrusted himself into his mouth and exhaled deeply, his breath was warm against Goku's crotch, as he struggled to get back into control. He put his lips back around his partner's firm and wet cock. And began to suck on it again, regaining his ability to swallow it whole by coaxing it with saliva.

The older Saiyan was focusing on returning Trunks' feelings by putting as much effort into sucking on his penis as he was. He shoved the whole thing down his throat, which easily opened every time Trunks thrusted his dick into it. He thought it tasted delicious and turned him on so much that he was currently in this situation with this mysterious young boy.

Trunks released Goku's soaked dick and moaned heavily as he felt more and more pleasure rush toward him. "Fuck, Goku-san you're going to make me cum. Your mouth is making me go crazy!" And he was really serious, he would have to pull out of his mouth or he would cum soon.

He eventually lifted his crotch from above Goku's face, and let out a breathless laughter. He rolled over to his side and started to breathe heavily. "Goku-san please, I need your huge thing inside me." He said with such lewdness, and it made Goku's blood rush to his dick. He got up from where he was lying and went towards the younger male. He was now facing him looking incredibly eager and was licking his lips with such a sexy and cute expression.

"You really are sexy, Trunks-kun." Goku admitted.

The young half-Saiyan looked desperately at his mature partner, he spread his ass widely so that he could present it to him. "Please fuck me okay. I want us to feel good together."

Goku looked at the small, pink hole that was opening and closing with desire. He began to sweat immensely, he couldn't believe this was happening with such a handsome and mysterious stranger. "Yes, let's make each other feel good. I'm not gonna hold back okay!" Goku said with heavy breaths. He spat a huge amount of saliva into his hand and covered his cock with it. He then lifted Trunks-kun's legs up and spat onto his hole, rubbing it in with his finger.

He placed the tip of his dick up against the boy's entrance and slowly pushed it forward inside the small, heated space in between his legs. As his length slowly disappeared inside of Trunks, his mind went blank. He moaned with a heavy breath, as he went the whole way in. This made the boy growl with pain but you could tell by the expression on his face that it felt good also.

"Oh fuck, Goku-san! You're all the way inside, you stretched me open so wide. Oh..." He moaned. He used his body's strength to withstand the pain that was caused by the huge erection that was inside him, and he focused on how good it felt to have Goku's thing within him. "Please start fucking me now..." He whispered.

The raven-haired Saiyan didn't pull out the whole way, but just enough to complete another thrust against Trunks' beautiful ass. The sound of his groin hitting his butt filled both of their ears, and made them both smile in happiness. Goku's dick was feeling so incredible, and he started to go faster with his thrusts going into the younger boy. "The inside of your ass is so warm, it's sucking me in each time." He told him.

Trunks let out an exhausted laugh, he reached up to put his arms around Goku's neck so he could feel more of his body against him. "Yeah that's it, do me harder Goku-san!" He said in his ear. He focused on the huge dick that was sliding in and out of his asshole, and each time it did, he let out a soft moan of pleasure. And he could feel the cock become harder and thicker inside him and it blew his mind.

Goku also held the younger boy's back to support him against him, his thrusts were so powerful and harsh, he wanted him to feel every blow against his ass. "Fuck you're still so tight even now, I've never felt anything this good." He complimented the boy. He fucked him some more, and moved his head to look at his fuck partner's face and moved in to kiss him.

Trunks responded to the kiss and opened his mouth wide to taste his tongue, they both moved their wet tongues around and mixed their juices and breath within one another. But this beautiful interaction didn't make Goku slow down from pounding his cock into his younger partner. They both had incredible staminas to fuck each other hard without feeling fatigued.

Trunks' next move was to ride Goku-san's cock, so he gently pushed forward to get him to lay on his back. The older Saiyan carefully laid back on the ground and suddenly the youth was above him and completely in control. This surprised Goku, and with his younger partner's hand on his chest, massaging his pecs, he began to ride him slowly. Goku felt a surge of ecstasy rush to his chest and groins.

He wasn't about to let himself cum so soon when this feels so fucking amazing, but the way Trunks was circling and moving his dick around inside him was unbelievable. After more affectionate movements of keeping Goku-san's cock within his belly, he lifted his body up so he could push it back inside his hole. Lifting his legs so that he was now in a squatting position, keeping his hands on Goku-san's muscled chest.

Trunks was now fucking himself with Goku's enormous length, and each time it went back inside, he moaned loudly. He started to notice that it was rubbing against a place that was extremely sensitive and made his mind numb with euphoria. "Goku-san, your dick is rubbing against my sweet spot. I'm going to..." He moaned.

Goku grabbed the boy's hips, and held them each time they would fall down on his lap. He was starting to lose power against the wonderful feeling he was experiencing. Trunks' ass would squeeze him so lovingly each time he raised himself. "Oh yeah, take that cock Trunks-kun!" He yelled.

As he kept bouncing on top of the older Saiyan, Trunks spit in his hand and grabbed his own hard erection and began to pump it, this made him moan even more intensely. All of his pleasure spots were being stimulated deeply in unison and were making him feel extremely ecstatic. With his other hand, he would touch his soft pink nipples and circle them delicately, but this was the cherry on top of everything he was sensing on his body.

The lavender-haired boy moved faster so that he could hit his prostate more rapidly, and this began to build up a ball of passion inside of his belly. He began to sweat, and soon he couldn't feel any other place on his body other than his prostate being assaulted by Goku's extremely hard erection. "Fuck! I'm... I'm cumming Goku-san! I'm going to cum all over your chest!" He moaned with a screaming voice.

"Me too! I'm gonna cum inside your ass Trunks-kun!" Goku yelled. They both kept up their intense movements against each other until the spiral in Trunks' lower abdomen snapped, he let out a huge screaming moan while he rubbed his penis. Copious amounts of hot, thick cum shot out across the older Saiyan's chest and on his chin. He shot three more times, completely covering his stomach and pecs with his semen.

Goku's eyes rolled to the back of his head, he gripped Trunks' ass harshly as he held him down, "Oh my God, Trunks-kun... I'm fucking cumming!" He cried out. He shot his big hot load inside the younger boy's hole, completely filling it up with an endless supply of semen. He could hear Trunks' shocked gasps as his hole was being pumped with the older Saiyan's cum.

When Goku finished his orgasm inside the young lavender-haired beauty, he completely lost his strength to move. And he soon felt his partner slowly try to elevate off of him, feeling Trunks' warm embrace leave his length. Then the younger fell on top of him, mixing his warm juice between their chests.

Trunks leaned towards Goku for a kiss, and they both shared a passionate and wet exchange. He then moved down to lick up his own cum on Goku's drenched body. Making sure to clean all of it, so that he wasn't dirty at all. "You're such a good boy." Goku said with a smile.

The pleased youth returned the smile, and used his returning strength to stand up off the ground. Looking down on his defeated opponent, he held his hand out to him, and helped the older Saiyan to stand. "Thank you, Goku-san. I'm so glad we finally met. You're even more awesome than I thought you would be." He said, still holding his hand.

After they got dressed, Trunks stood across the taller Saiyan and began to explain who he is and why he came here.

After Goku listened to Trunks' story about his devastating future and the arrival of the Androids. He said his goodbyes to the kind young man and thanked him for the medicine he gave him for a Heart Virus he was doomed to get sick with. Trunks did not return back to say goodbye to everyone else, as he did not want to overwhelm them with his existence in this current time period.

When Goku returned to his friends, he noticed Piccolo-san looking completely flustered.

"I heard everything Goku-san... " he said in a low voice.

_**The End** _


End file.
